The age old question
by James Meclould
Summary: Rei asks herself the ask old question why. Why does she feel the way she does? Why does she feel this way about her friend, her best friend? Bad at summary's. R&R


Warnings my grammar sucks so please do not tell me that. Besides hello everyone did not expect to be able to be writing a new story so soon. I wanted to write a Rei/Usagi fic for a while its tied with Haruka/Usagi as my fav sailor moon paring. So, hope you like the story. I don't own sailor moon.

Why

The first time I saw her, I slapped her in the head with one of my exorcism slips. I had placed her in my room with the help of her friend. Waiting for her to wake from her unconscious. When she woke from her unconscious. I Expected her to scream at me. But instead she held out her hand, endorsing herself. Usagi she said her name was. She wanted me to be her friend.

Why

That day I found my destiny. I'm sailor Mars. My mission is to find the princess and to kill every youma we find. Most people would think they have gone crazy or deny it all. Wanting a normal life. Not me, for the first time, I have friends. For the first time, I feel this feeling, I have never felt before. When I stare into her eyes.

Why

I see the two of you screaming at each other again. When I first saw the two of you fighting. My first thought was, why is he getting all your attention? What makes him so special. What about him is so special that you drop everything and focus only on him. My blood starts to boil when I see him now.

Why

Weeks go by since I meet you. I try to get close to you. But I can't seem to say anything but insults to you. At least when we fight. When your attention is on me, I get to look at those beautiful eyes. I get to feel this feeling I can't explain.

Why

We were attack by Zoisite. Tuxedo mask jump in front of a blast for you. There was this bright light and suddenly we remember everything. The one person we have been looking for is you. You are the moon princess and Mamoru is the princes. My heart feels like someone just stomped it into the ground. I tried to hold back the tears. But they still fell.

Why

You cry for him for days, weeks. The world seems so dark and cold when you cry, when your sad. When you don't smile, the world is so dark. I can't find my way. Why does it hurt so much when it's not my pain?

Why

We all died for you. When we toke the fight to the dark kingdom. When we were revived. our memory wiped. I dreamed of you every night. A beautiful princess haunting my dreams. Her smile and her laugh haunted my dreams.

Why

A little girl with your name drops from the shy. Mouths later she reviled to be your daughter and Mamoru. I never wanted to scream so bad in my life. I never felt further away from you.

Why

Your always on my mind. When I close my eyes, I see your face. When I look at the sky I see your eyes. When I see anything round I think of your hair. Your always on your mind.

Why

When I'm around you. I feel hot. My heart beats like a drum. When you touch me, or hold me in your arms. My body starts to flame. When you say my name I never heard it said more beautifully.

Why

How can Haruka flirt so easily with you. How can she make you blush so easily? Make you look so adorable with saying one word? I know she just playing with you. I know she love Michiru. But seeing her with you makes my blood boil. Just like when you're with him.

Why

I never seen you sadder than the day he left for America and now he was the nerve after all that has happened. To leave again not caring what it does to you. But my anger disappears as you start another round of tears in my arms.

Why

I disturbed from my duties, Due to a pounding noise at the door. Your crying, your eyes are red. face is drenched with tears. You tell me that Mamoru never coming home that he broke up with you. You collapsed into my arms crying. I practically had to carry her to my room. I never felt like killing someone more than right now.

Why.

I waken by Usagi calling my name. She asks if she could sleep with me. She didn't want to sleep alone. I scoot offer so she can lay beside me. I lay there unable to move. Unable to breath. Yet I never sleep better in my life.

Why

I wake up the next day. She's asleep Next to me. her nose touching mine. I never felt my checks so warm. I carefully get out of bed without waking her up. I walk into the kitchen and stated to cook breakfast. While cooking, my thoughts went to Mamoru. How could he have done this to her. How could he hurt her angel of perfection? Thinking of her hurt angle she start cry.

Why

The second Rei was done with breakfast Usagi walks in. Her eyes, red from crying again. Rei heart aces at see this. I fix her a plat and begin to had it her. I somehow trip and land onto of her. We both blushing Crimson. She looks so beautiful. I cent help but to get closer and closer to her. Our lips meet. I'm kissing Usagi.

Why

My eyes widen in surprise when she kisses me back. She kissing me back. Usagi kissing me back. The world around us beings to fad all I see Usagi. the only thing I feel is Usagi.

Why

We pull back from the kiss. We look into each other eyes. Her eyes are filled with happiness and love they're practically glowing. I bring in for another kiss. Pulling back, I say

I Know why

"I love you Usagi"

So what did you guys and gals think. I did something like this about 2 years ago with rosario+vampire. so hopefully you guys and gals like. If so I will do an ami/makoto story just like this. I don't know what you would call it or if this has been done before. Any ways till next see you next time.


End file.
